Reminisce
by KeepingUpDisappearances
Summary: After she crosses boundaries over one of Niles' patients, Daphne plans the perfect night as a way to make amends and show him just how much he means to her. Along the way, she recalls other evenings spent with Niles Crane. (Episodes 'First Temptation of Daphne')
1. Chapter 1

Seattle gleamed in the early morning darkness and a refreshing breeze cooled my face, but the peaceful setting had no effect on the guilt I was still feeling. Just hours before, I'd made the most difficult confession in my entire life; I'd confessed to Niles that I'd jeopardized his career, invaded his patient's privacy, and—worst of all—doubted his devotion to me, all over the silly notion that Niles might leave me for this Heather Murphy. His warm embrace and sweet words of devotion told me he'd forgiven me, but it did little to assuage the guilt I felt, especially when I remembered the disappointment in his eyes.

After all we'd been through, how could I have ever questioned his love?

"Daph'? What are you doing out so late, alone on this balcony?"

I startled at Mr. Crane's voice, but I did not turn around, preferring to hide my tears.

"Just needed some fresh air," I said, trying to sound cheerful.

"At three in the morning? I might not be a psychiatrist, but I know something's going on," Mr. Crane stated. "Does this have something to do with Niles?"

Now I turned around, stunned at his perceptiveness.

"How did you…"

Mr. Crane chuckled in a friendly way.

"I developed a sense for these things after being with Hester for so long," he said. "I was able to figure out pretty accurately when I'd done something to upset her. Now, I won't pressure you into revealing anything you don't want to, but if you need to talk…"

Touched by his empathy, I found myself spilling the entire story. When I finished, releasing my bottled-up emotions, I felt unexpectedly relieved. The remorse was still there, though, plaguing me. Mr. Crane was silent, and for a moment I feared that he would be disappointed, too. After all, he'd been witness to Niles' love for me for seven years before I discovered the truth.

"Daphne, you shouldn't keep dwelling on this," Mr. Crane said at last. "Niles is crazy about you. He'd never let a few rough patches in your relationship make him give up on you. And judging by what he said to you in his office, he's forgiven you."

"I know," I muttered. "I guess I'll be all right."

Mr. Crane gave me a scrutinizing look, and I knew he wasn't convinced that I'd moved past my guilt so quickly.

"One time, I had a huge fight with Hester," he said without preamble. "I won't bore you with the details, but to make it up to her, I gave her a special evening. I made dinner for her, took her dancing, even took her to the symphony."

For the first time since my disastrous confession, I chuckled. I knew it had been a significant gesture on Mr. Crane's part, as he liked the symphony about as much as I liked the opera.

I went back to bed with a clearer conscience and even drifted off to sleep. I'd give Niles the best evening he'd ever have. He deserved nothing less.

* * *

**A/N: I worked on this story while I was cooped up for three days under doctor's orders (I'm good-he's just super cautious). It started out as a one-shot but I ended up expanding on it. A lot.**

**Enjoy! More chapters to be uploaded soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Part of this chapter is inspired by writer Iloveromance's delightful 'Moon Dance' story "Roses and Red Dresses". Gotta give credit where credit is due. :)**

* * *

_**Later that week...**_

Though I'd been to Niles' apartment more times than I could count, this time, I felt as nervous as a teenager on her first date. After days of planning (including putting up with well-intended but unsolicited advice from Dr. Crane) I'd settled on the perfect way to prove to Niles that I'd do anything to show how deeply sorry I was and how much I wanted to be with him for the rest of my life.

When the door opened, I expected Niles to greet me with his usual sweet compliment or inquiry about how his father and his brother were doing. This time, he looked absolutely floored, and he seemed to have forgotten how to speak—or blink.

"Daphne…you're stunning!" he exclaimed once he'd recovered from his surprise. "That dress—has it really been _six years_ since I saw you wearing it?"

I'd hoped that Niles would be pleased, but his reaction was even better than I'd imagined. I ducked my head so he wouldn't see me blushing, covering by smoothing a minuscule wrinkle out of the apple-red fabric.

"You look pretty good, too," I said, thrilled at how gorgeous he was in a tailored tuxedo that fit his graceful, lean form.

"About that," Niles said as we stepped onto the elevator, "exactly where are we going that I needed to dress up for this?"

"You'll see soon enough," I said primly.

The Starlight Room was beautiful. Sparkling white lights and colorful paper lanterns hung from the ceiling, and the gleaming dance floor was encircled by flowering plants in colorful pots. The moment we walked in, a waiter ushered us to the adjoining dining area, where we sat at a candlelit table and enjoyed a lavish meal. Our conversation was lighthearted until we finished our dessert and Niles' gazed at me thoughtfully.

"What's all this for?" he queried. "Not that I mind at all—I love being here with you. But you were so mysterious about it and I noticed you were a little tense when you came to pick me up."

"It's—it's to apologize for…for not trusting you," I said, choosing my words carefully. "I love you, and I can't stop thinking about what I did."

Niles looked at me for a long moment. His expression was grave but his blue eyes showed tender concern as he reached over the table and gently took my hand in his.

"Don't do this to yourself, my love," he said with more kindness than I deserved. "I won't deny that I was hurt and angry, but I've had time to process it. Daphne, I love you more than you can imagine and we'll work through this together. We all make mistakes, and I won't let this ruin what I dreamed of for years—a life with _you_."

"Oh, Niles…"

"Not another word," he said gently, rising from his chair and coming to me with a smile that made me melt. "Can I have this dance, Miss Moon?"

"Of course, Dr. Crane," I said with exaggerated formality.

I wove my fingers through his and led him to the dance floor, filling his welcoming arms.

"Did I tell you how beautiful you are tonight?" Niles asked as we danced to a waltz.

"Oh, only about ten times."

We lapsed into blissful silence as we followed the music, oblivious to everyone around us. As the music went on, Niles pulled me even closer, sending pleasant shivers down my spine as he delicately caressed my bare back. For the first time in many days, I felt at peace. I knew I would still have to regain Niles' trust, but knowing I'd always have his love was enough for tonight and I let myself get lost in the moment.

When we took a brief reprieve before the next song, Niles spoke, breaking into my thoughts.

"I _knew_ you'd fit into that dress again."

"What?"

"When I took you back from the health spa," Niles explained. "I wanted to take you dancing and I asked you to wear this dress. I guess we were so busy getting to know each other in a romantic way that I forgot my plan. But it looks like we're having the evening I wanted to give you, after all."

_The health spa…_

The memory of that ride home arose unbidden after all this time.

_Niles had just handed me a gift bag, and as he drove the long way back to Seattle, I opened it to discover a long red dress that seemed oddly familiar._

_ "That's sweet, but I already have a dress like this," I told him. "I wore it at the Snow Ball, remember? I haven't worn it since—haven't had an occasion to."_

_ "That _is_ the dress!" he said excitedly, flashing me a boyish smile before quickly returning his attention to the road. "We can go dancing this weekend and relive that night, and instead of ending in heartbreak it will end in triumph!"_

_ "You're sweet, but I don't think I'll fit into it quite yet," I told him. "Besides, I want to talk about what my counselor, Gloria, said to me about why I was eating myself to death…"_

The meaning of his eager words suddenly hit me, after all this time. How could I not have made the connection after I'd found out how long he'd loved me? I had only meant well that night; seeing how Maris' snotty friends treated him disgusted me. I certainly had never meant to deceive _him_, but…

Overcome with the emotion of my long-delayed realization, I pulled Niles close and kissed him passionately.

"Niles Crane, I adore you," I whispered. "I'm sorry I didn't realize…at the Snow Ball…that you meant what you said."

"You didn't do anything wrong. I should have told you what was in my heart," Niles said. "But even that doesn't matter now that you feel the same way about me."

"I think I've shared your feelings for a long time…but I never realized it until it was almost too late."

Niles took me back into his loving embrace as the orchestra struck up another tune. His lips touched mine with such passion that I went weak in the knees and stumbled. He steadied me in time, but was too late to keep me bumping into one of the other dancers on the floor.

"I'm so sorry!" I said, turning around to apologize. "I must have two left feet!"

I was so mortified at my clumsiness that at first, I didn't fully look at this person. When I saw who I'd bumped into, I could hardly believe my eyes. I'd only seen her in photographs, but there was no mistaking her.

It was Maris.


	3. Chapter 3

"Oh, my. Niles Crane…_what_ company you keep."

Niles dropped my hand and spun around, staring in shock at the woman who had once made his life so miserable. Maris looked back levelly, disdain in her icy grey eyes, her hands on her thin hips. Breaking away from her bewildered dance partner, she came closer.

"Dear Niles," she said contemptuously. "What company you keep. So, it _is_ true. You've hooked up with your hoity-toity brother's Cockney maid."

"It's not Cockney, it's Manchester," I snapped, somehow finding this ignorant slip the most insulting of her biting words.

"I don't care _where_ you're from," Maris sniffed before turning back to Niles. "I'm surprised at you, Niles, and that's saying a lot. When I heard you'd married Mel Karnofsky, I thought you'd finally come to your senses. But I see you traded her for this b—,"

"Shut up, Maris," Niles cut her off sharply before turning back to me. "Come on, Daphne. I'm sure we don't want to bother Maris and her date."

"Going to show her off like you did at the Snow Ball?" Maris sneered as she blocked us from moving. "I heard about how _Miss Moon_ was putting her moves on you that night. If you were going to flaunt another woman while we were separated, you could've at least picked someone less—_common_."

It took all of my self-control not to call Maris out on her blatant hypocrisy. I remembered how Andrew and Lacey had taken poorly hidden enjoyment in telling Niles that Maris had been seen on the arm of every well-to-do bachelor in her set!

"That's _enough_, Maris!" Niles said, quiet but deadly. "You can say what you want about me, though I didn't do anything but try to save our marriage, but I won't have you insulting Daphne. She's the sweetest woman I've ever known, and yes, I love her."

"Oh my, standing up for yourself, are we?" Maris countered. "You always did let people run roughshod over you. And to think it took that—that—hussy to make you grow a spine!"

This stab at Niles infuriated me, but before I could tell Maris what I thought of her, her so far silent date spoke up.

"Maris, they're not worth it. Let's just dance."

"Don't interfere, Sean. Besides, you should know too much dancing _exhausts_ me."

Two other couples had left the dance floor at this point and were glaring at me and Niles. No doubt they were from her set, but despite the audience, I wasn't going to let Maris get away with mocking the man I loved so deeply.

"You call him spineless, but you don't know the real Niles," I told her indignantly. "You never bothered to discover what a sweet, loving man he is. Apologize to him!"

Niles pulled me back gently, but I escaped his restraining grasp.

"Being lectured by the help, am I? Well, I'm not going to apologize!"

"Oh? I think I can make you," I said, and then lowered my voice so only she could hear. "Or your little friends will find out how your family _really_ made its fortune!"

Maris sniffed and turned her nose up at me.

"You wouldn't dare," she said confidently.

"Wouldn't I?"

The only answer was a dismissive nod. Maris turned to leave, but my next words stopped her cold. Was it petty? Maybe, but I didn't care. Maris couldn't say such things to Niles and get away with it, at least not while _I_ was around. I'd given her a chance, so the humbling she was about to receive would be her fault—and perhaps it was a long time coming.

"So, Maris, how is your family's urinal cake business going?" I said sweetly.

Maris spun around, a look of horror on her characterless face. She had, impossibly, turned even paler.

"What does this woman mean?" one of the men asked sternly. "Is this true, Maris?"

"She doesn't know _what_ she's saying. She must be drunk," Maris stuttered.

"I think it's sad that you have to invent a web of lies just because you're ashamed of how your grandfather made his fortune," I remarked.

"I'm not ashamed. I'm just—,"

As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Maris realized that she'd given herself away. It was all I could do not to gloat. This lawyer's trick I'd learned when I'd been with Donny (though I dearly wished now that I had spent those years with Niles instead) had come in handy. I had learned the art of trapping a liar.

At the smirks of her compatriots, she threw up her hands in defeat, her broken pride almost palpable.

"Fine, fine. I admit it. It's true!" she snarled, not looking her scandalized 'friends' in the eye. She turned to me. "There, Miss Moon, are you satisfied?"

"Quite," I said cheerfully, and without another word I led Niles into another dance.

The sycophantic laughter of Maris' fellow socialites made me feel briefly sorry for her—_very_ briefly. I knew what I'd done was petty and vengeful, but Maris' humiliation should have happened years ago. Just thinking of how she had treated Niles, long before I'd come to America, made my blood boil. Come to think of it, Maris was lucky I didn't slap her.

"Thank you for standing up for me, my love," Niles said softly.

"Why, you didn't think I'd just stand there while she insulted the man I love?" I answered.

I pulled him in for a lingering kiss just as the orchestra struck up a hauntingly familiar tune—the one we'd tangoed to on that magical night. Niles smiled the mesmerizing smile he only gave to me and we soon were in perfect harmony with the music, dancing as passionately as we had six years ago. I was delighted that Niles hadn't forgotten a step.

"I adore you too, Daphne," he whispered as he nuzzled my hair, inhaling its scent.

"I hope so. Otherwise all my work in planning this evening was for nothing," I joked.

Once again, we had an audience, but this time we barely noticed, and didn't even care. There was no need to impress anyone this time. Niles and I finally had what we wanted—each other.

Too soon, the last song was played. With the Starlight Room closing for the night, we had to leave the night of dancing behind. My disappointment, however, was tempered by the thought of what I had planned next. I was wondering how to bring this surprise up without giving it away, but Niles unwittingly provided the excuse I needed.

"I don't want this to end here," he said, giving me a suggestive smile as we got into my car. "Why don't you come to my place for the night?"

"I can't imagine why you want me there," I teased. "All right, I suppose I can stay a couple of hours…"

"I was hoping you'd stay longer than that."

"We'll see," I answered, narrowly avoiding a fit of giggles.

* * *

When we were at The Montana, I all but dragged Niles to his apartment. I knocked on the door, eliciting a confused and slightly worried glance, which was not unexpected. After all, I was knocking on the door of an empty apartment—or so he thought.

The door opened, startling Niles, but he was even more baffled when his brother walked out.

"Frasier, what on earth…"

Frasier ignored him, pausing only to give me a conspiratorial grin. He rushed to the elevator before Niles could say another word.

"Daphne, do you mind telling me what's going on?" Niles asked.

"I'll _show _you what's going on," I answered, ushering him inside.

The look on his face was one of utter astonishment. It was even greater than when he'd seen me in my red dress earlier this evening. To be truthful, I was stunned as well, even though I'd planned this whole thing.

Around the fainting couch, candles were flickering; on the table was a tray of fruit and chocolates, ringed by a circle of teacup roses. Beside the tray was a bottle of champagne and two glasses.

"Do you like it?" I asked, though the delight in his eyes told me all I needed to know.

"Of—of course I do," he said breathlessly. "But how…?"

"I owe your brother a lot," I said. "Since I obviously couldn't be at The Montana and with you at the same time, I asked him to set this up for me. I asked him to stay until we got back, because of all these candles. I imagine it would ruin the mood if your apartment should burn down."

"He does come in handy, doesn't he?" Niles jested before adding sincerely, "I'll have to thank him for helping you set up such a special night."

"He helped me get into the Starlight Room, too," I said.

"I was wondering how you got in, but I didn't think it was tactful," Niles admitted; the Starlight Room was very exclusive and I wouldn't have been able to do this on my own.

I took his hand and led him to the fainting couch. For the next hour we cuddled together, enjoying the snacks and reminiscing over the times we'd shared together, both as friends and as lovers. We laughed over the memory of a hot summer night long ago, when we had sat in this very apartment, enjoying the same delicacies. We had both wanted each other that night. Things had been heating up and not just because of the weather, until the alarm on my watch stopped the inevitable.

Seeing where we were now, I was glad that the alarm had gone off, shattering the moment. Perhaps it had been Fate intervening, for if we'd given into temptation that night, our friendship would have been ruined. The timing would have been all wrong at that point in our lives.

Now the time was right. Our friendship had slowly deepened into another level of love, and now we could have the ending we'd wanted then.

"Why don't we finish this upstairs?" I whispered seductively as we finished the treats and emptied our glasses of champagne.

Niles didn't speak, but the silly grin on his face was the answer I needed. After snuffing out the candles, we made our way to his bedroom, where I had another surprise waiting for him.

* * *

**A/N: It really bothered me that Maris didn't face any retribution for how she treated Niles and I really wanted to work that into one of my stories.**


	4. Chapter 4

Strands of colorful glass lights were draped on the walls, splashing bits of rainbow colors throughout the room. Rose petals had been scattered on the carpet to make a 'path' to the bed. Though I was doing all of this for Niles, I felt shamelessly pleased with what I'd pulled off—though, admittedly, I couldn't have done it without Dr. Crane's help.

"Daphne, this is incredible. This whole evening has been incredible," Niles said. "I can't think of how to thank you…"

"Wait, wait, that's not all," I said, stepping over to a nearby shelf and turning on Niles' CD player. The music tied everything together, giving the room a dreamy atmosphere.

As I returned to him, a soothing melody began to play. At the first strains of music, Niles smiled softly. We were silent for a moment and I knew that he, too, was thinking of the last time we had heard that melody. The memory was vivid, and I drifted back in my mind to a cool autumn night on the roof of Dr. Crane's apartment building.

_The sunset was fading, and the unusually clear sky was starting to glimmer with starlight. Dr. Crane had led me to the rooftop, after initially leading me to believe he was taking me out to dinner after a rather stressful day involving Niles and Mel. When he told me what he and Mr. Crane had planned, I all but hugged the breath out of him. The wait was almost excruciating._

_ When the door opened, I could hear Niles speaking._

_ "Do you think Daphne will ever forgive me?" he asked anxiously._

_ "Why don't you ask her, yourself?" Mr. Crane answered as they stepped onto the roof._

_ Niles turned, gasping when he saw me, a look of pure adoration in his eyes._

_ "Daphne…" he breathed, walking to me cautiously, as if he was almost afraid it was all a dream._

_ After we appropriately thanked Dr. Crane and Mr. Crane and Niles made amends with his brother, we were alone. As the soft music filled the air, we shared a kiss over the table. Later we danced under the glimmering stars, the rest of the world forgotten._

The warmth of Niles' mouth on mine brought me back to the present.

"That was such a wonderful night," he said wistfully after he pulled away. "To be holding you in my arms like that, and to know I can hold you like this forever…Daphne, what are you doing?"

For I had begun slowly and seductively undressing Niles.

"Enough talk," I whispered, freeing him of the last of his clothes. "It's time to show you how much I love you."

"If you insist," he teased, making short work of carefully but swiftly pulling my dress away from my body, over my head.

I tossed the garment away carelessly, and soon my lacy lingerie (which Niles appropriately admired) was scattered on the floor with the rest of our clothes.

It was time.

"You're so beautiful," Niles murmured, running his soft hands over my arms, my hips, down to my legs.

"Relax, Niles," I said, giggling. "There's plenty of time for that."

I steered him to the bed and he complied readily. We sank into the luxurious sheets (Niles would use only the best, of course), hungry for each other. Tonight, I took the lead, ministering to his every desire and relishing in his sensual responses until we became one.

* * *

Afterward, I held Niles in my arms as he sighed contentedly, brushing strands of damp hair away from my face.

"This has been _wonderful_," he said, the silly grin on his face again. "Dinner and dancing, cuddling on the couch with you, making love to you. Oh, and finally seeing She-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named being put in her place was a nice bonus, even if it wasn't planned. You were brilliant!"

"_Furious_ is more like it," I said, "I hated how she was talking about you."

"Trust me, that wasn't the worst she's said," Niles replied, slightly bitter.

"Well, justice is served at last," I said, trying to lighten the mood. "You know, I don't think I've apologized enough yet…"

"Daphne, please don't torture yourself over this. We'll work it out."

I pulled him close and greedily sought his lips.

"Are you sure?" I said, gently weaving the tips of my fingers into the hair on his chest. "Don't you think we should make sure we've made up enough?"

Niles caught my meaning and laughed as he changed position, ready to take me.

"You know, I think you're right, Daphne Moon. You'd better show me just how sorry you are."

His playful banter made me laugh and I melted against him, and we were once again lost in a blissful, pleasurable world that only we could enter.

_**The End**_


End file.
